Bone
I'm pretty certain you all know whose oc this is. Yes, I've finally made a page for him! Infobox is currently pending. Bone has never remembered having a moment of his life where he wasn't running from something. Whether it was his past, his parents, or his enemies, his life has been a wild ride Backstory Bone was born to two low-class SandWing peasants who were a bit neglecting. Even before age one, Bone's parents made him feed himself. That he would, and he soon came to be independant. As Bone grew older, they became a bit abusive, not letting him have friends because they "wanted to spend time with him". They would beat him if he disobeyed. At the age of five, Bone had had enough. He escaped his parents, and fled to the Scorpion Den. There, he was educated by scholars and developed a liking obsession for scorpions. A couple of years later, he joined the Outclaws, as he always wanted to know rebels like himself. Bone made wild attempts to reach the top of the rankings, but he just didn't. Then, Bone found an opening as an admiral in Blaze's army. He served until the war ended, fighting viciously until the war's end. Along the way, he made tons of enemies, especially among the MudWings. But while in the army, sparks started to fly, and these sparks were directed at an IceWing named Crystal. She was beautiful and dangerous, which Bone couldn't resist. He fell for her at first glance. After the war, Bone wanted to rejoin the Outclaws, as he thought his war status would help him. Instead, he formed his own group, MARS (MARKED ARMED RESISTANCE OF SANDWINGS). The group takes a stand when things are unfair. To this day, Bone is still the leader. Bone still lives in the Scorpion Den, following the rush, rush, rush of SandWings on the streets. He has a job as a bread vendor in Possibility, making a commute across the hot sun each day. But in the dark of night, you'll never notice a band of SandWing rebels crossing across the blowing sands. But if you did, you would see them all go into a makeshift adobe hut, and in the dim candlelight, you'll see the energy raging inside a loud and proud SandWing- Bone. Personality Bone still has a bit of the military mentality. He believes in loyalty and protection for the ones who can't fight. Unusual among dragons, Bone has Post Tramatic Stress Syndrome. At night, he has horrible visions of his comrades being killed in front of his eyes. Crystal has to caress and tell him that the past is in the past. Bone, like his admin, also has a fear of death, mostly because he doesn't want to be forgotten. Bone has quite a loud voice that commands attention and respect. He uses this voice quite often, voicing his opinions that are sometimes dangerous. That's why he is the leader of MARS (and, because he founded it). Bone is one of those dragons that loves to act "tough", but is extra soft towards scorpions. He loves to study them, and doesn't seem to care when they hurt him. Crystal is a bit worried about Bone's obsession. APPEARANCE Bone is basically the color of desert sand, with brown eyes Closing polls How do you like Bone hmm, idk love him! needs work why did you even make him? How's the coding awesome! needs work awesome! argh! can't read! Gallery Bone.png|oh New Piskel.gif output_xOZEGa.gif|ugly gif bonee.png|my old profile pic dragonmaker.PNG|dragonmaker Bone boneref.png|ms paint again boneeee.png bonethepearlwing.png|better I really hope you enjoyed my page. I'm open to suggestions, so don't be shy! {| Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Characters